A known inkjet recording apparatuses comprises a maintenance mechanism disposed at one end of a carriage moving area, and a flushing tray disposed at the other end of the carriage moving area. The maintenance mechanism comprises a cap for covering a nozzle surface of the recording head, a waste ink tank, and a pump for discharging ink sucked from the recording head via the cap to the waste ink tank.